


4 Steps to Christmas

by DwellTheBraveAtHeart



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, FitzSimmons Secret Santa, Fluff, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwellTheBraveAtHeart/pseuds/DwellTheBraveAtHeart
Summary: The four different ways Fitz and Jemma prepare for their first Christmas together. Secret santa present for catchylove <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I really hope you enjoy this and I'm sorry it's not longer. I may come back and have a tweak of it because time meant I couldn't make each section as long as I'd like. Ideally this would be crazy long, but I hope you love it anyway! :D <3

_i. Rocking Around the Christmas Tree_

Jemma leant back against the wall of their apartment, hand resting thoughtfully on her chin as she watched Fitz hunch over on the floor, fiddling with the feet of the Christmas tree. She could hear his huffing and puffing but was choosing to ignore it. Fitz always had a flare for the dramatics.

“Maybe a little more to left,” Jemma said, nodding once and then smirking as Fitz groaned. “Only a little bit! It’s almost perfect.”

“You said that the last three times you asked me to move it. I still have to get the decorations from the loft! I swear, I’m not moving it after this whatever you say,” he grumbled, knowing full well if she wanted it moving back to the spot beside the window he’d do it.

Jemma laughed and walked over to him, settling a hand lightly on his back before whispering, “This is the last time I ask you to move something, I promise.” Fitz turned to look at her, a small smile on his face.

“I’m going to hold you to that,” he whispered, tilting his head up as Jemma leant down and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

“I mean, I’m not including the rearrangement of baubles in that, obviously.” Fitz’s groan was almost as loud as Jemma’s giggle.

 

_ii. Deck the Halls_

“Okay, so we’ve got a couple of bits of tinsel left and some pretty bare photo frames on our walls,” Fitz said, waving the tinsel in his hands as Jemma finished placing one of the many Christmas candles on the mantle pieces. She turned to him with a bright smile, clasping her hands in front of her.

“Well then decorate them, Fitz! Tinsel is meant to be hanged,” she replied, walking towards him so she could see the room from his point of view. She knew where she’d hang them, but it was important Fitz had some input too. This was their home after all.

“What? No colour plan and strict schedule for me to stick to?” he asked, looking at her incredulously. “Who are you and what have you done with Jemma?” The Jemma in question merely smiled at him fondly and patted his arm gently.

“You can’t have a plan for everything! This is the first time we’ve decorated this place - _our_ place. We must employ the old scientific of trial and error every now and then.” 

“I thought you were strongly against trial and error - especially after that chem lab in the Academy.”

“We don’t talk about that, now, do we Fitz?” Jemma said curtly, reaching over to adjust the holly wreath that hung on the wall. “We have to find the optimum decoration lay out for our new apartment and I thought ‘why not have some fun with it?’. I can fashion up a plan if you’d rather?”

Fitz looked at her, a soft smile on his face as he leant down and kissed her. “It’s okay, dear. Trial and error it is,” she whispered against her lips before kissing her again.

 

_iii. Presents, What a Beautiful Sight_

Fitz looked at the jewellery stand before him a little confused and very over whelmed. He was a rocket scientist; an engineer for a top secret government agency; an actual genius but being in the jewellery shop set him on edge and all he could do was look at a necklace and then back to Daisy with absolute confusion across his face.

“What am I meant to do?” he asked, earning a laugh from the girl opposite him.

“Look around and see if there’s something Jemma would like. It’s not that hard,” Daisy said, running her hand over the counter. “I’m sure there are many things that would catch her eye in here. This can’t be a struggle for you. You must have bought Jemma a million Christmas presents by now.”

“Well, yeah, but I don’t usually get her jewellery,” Fitz replied, following Daisy around the counter. He paused in front of a display of necklaces, his hand reaching up to rub the back of his own neck. “But this is our first Christmas; I wanted to do something special.”

Daisy smiled at him, thinking of how she had almost the exact same conversation with Jemma three days ago. She had been fretting about which watch he’d prefer and whether or not a watch was even a good idea as a present. Half the time he took them off while he was working. Daisy merely laughed and shook her head, letting her friend ramble on even as she was handing over her credit card to pay for the gift. Daisy often thought that these two often forget how similar they were.

“Don’t worry your Scottish head about it, Fitz. I’m sure Jemma will love whatever you get because it will be from you. Seriously. Calm down and pick the shiniest necklace with the most scientific meaning or something.” Fitz nodded, giving a small still quite unsure smile as he looked down to the jewellery in front of them. Daisy smirked and shook her head, continuing to walk around the shop.

She’d give the exact same smirk when she would see they came onto the base wearing bright smiles and the exact watch and necklace she had watched them pick out.

 

_vi. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_

Jemma stirred in her sleep, eye lashes fluttering as a big grin spread its way onto her face. She opened her eyes and watched for a moment as Fitz slept soundly. Her grin faded into a more tender smile, just happy to lay there serenely on that Christmas morning and watch as a few tendrils of Fitz’s hair were illuminated by the sunlight. The moment was peaceful, the kind of peace that you only got on Christmas day when no one else was awake to acknowledge the day ahead. Jemma’s heart felt so full at the thought of sitting in their breakfast nook as they opened presents, Christmas breakfast surrounding them. They had shared many Christmases together over the years, but this was their first Christmas _together_. Jemma couldn’t help but be giddy at the thought.

Slowly she moved her hand, reaching forward to brush some hair out of his face. Fitz subconsciously leant into her hand, chasing her warmth and pulling her closer to him. Jemma giggled quietly as she peppered gentle kisses across his face.

“Merry Christmas, Fitzy,” she whispered. Fitz merely groaned in response, nuzzling himself closer to her. Jemma giggled again and continued to press kisses to his face. He grumbled some more before opening his eyes and tilting his head, catching her lips with his. 

“There are definitely worse ways to wake up on Christmas morning,” he replied, giving her a small smile. “Merry Christmas, Jemma.” Fitz’s smile was still doused in sleep but the tenderness was not lost as he continued to look at her. Jemma was not mistaken when she felt that his heart was as full as her own.

 


End file.
